The argument
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Chris has been leaving at night for a few weeks now and he and Aviva get into in argument. The day after the argument Chris isn't himself anymore.Chris ends up breaking up with her but then Martin discovers/reveals something to Aviva and the crew. COMPLETE!
1. The argument

**Hey I just came up with this story this morning hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts **

It was a peaceful evening, thats is if you don't count the Tortuga.

"What's going on guys?"Martin asked as he and Kitty walked in.

"Chris and Aviva have been arguing all day!"Koki answered.

"Uhoh!Thats not good."Kitty said worried.

"How can you do that Chris?!"Aviva yelled.

"Listen!Aviva I leave every night for your own good!"Chris told her.

"How?!How is it for my own good Chris?!How?"Aviva asked him.

"I can't tell you alright if I tell you you're going to be in danger!"Chris said."Now I have to go"

"Go where?!"She asked.

"I already told you I can't tell you!"Chris said and burst into tears.

"It's okay Aviva I'm sure Chris is telling the truth because he never lies"Martin assured her."You know what follow me"He said and led her to Chris's secret room.

"Martin I don't think we should in there."Kitty suggested.

"Yeah!Chris doesn't like anybody in here."Koki added.

"And it's voice voice activates all of his things."Aviva said calming down.

"Don't worry me and Chris made the room"He said as he headed to the door."Door of Love"**(A/N:It's the only thing I was able to come up with.)**He whispered on the microphone."What?It was the best we came up with. Anyway this is all of Chris's things when we were some of it anyway"

"What are all these papers?"Jimmy asked."'When I look at her, by Christopher Kratt.'"

"Oh!All these papers are what I wanted to show you, Aviva."

"What do you mean Martin?Thier just paper"Aviva said a bit confused.

"Their not just papers"Martin responded as he took the paper from Jimmy and handed it to her"Chris wrote this one the day he met you"Martin told her.

"This one he read it at my surprise party he made me in the 2nd grade."Aviva remmembered.

"Well that solves one piece of paper, but what about the others?"Koki asked.

"Actually, guys"Martin started "It solves all of these papers."

"What?!"They all said.

"Yeah all of these papers are by Chris, their all poems for Aviva"Martin told them.

"But theirs millions"Kitty said looking at the piles of poems"He couldn't of done all of them"

"He actually did,"Martin started but was interupted by a voice.

"I told you not to come in here Martin."The voice was Chris.

"Oh?Chris you're back,"Martin started.

"Martin!I told you I don't want anyone in here!Now go away!"Chris yelled including Aviva.

"Chris, what's gotten into you?First you yell at me for asking you a question and now you're yelling at everyone!"Aviva said madly.

"Listen!I'm doing it for all of you especially you Aviva. I don't want anyone to get hurt."Chris told her.

"Well we are hurt Chris really 'be been actinn Like a jerk!Maybe mydad was right about you!"Aviva said walking out of the sighed he was tired and hated fighting with Aviva, but if he told her about Zach he will kill her and CHris will lose Aviva, the love of his life,"Huh?"Chris wondered when he saw a folder with some pictures sticking out"I remmember this one"Chris smilled to himself looking at a picture of when he and Aviva were were holding a trophy that they won for'Best Science Fair Project in the District'Chris remmembered how much fun they had making that he spranged his ankle,but he had fun working with Aviva."Maybe Aviva's right.I'm a BIG FAT JERK!"He yelled in disappointment. "Huh?"he wondered was Zach calling him over for another Job.

**Oh no!Chris is working for Zach!Please review!**


	2. The break up

**Alright heres chapter 2 guys and thanks to all of you who reviewed I really apreatiated it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts**

**Enjoy!**

"Alright Zach what do you want now?"Chris asked impatiantly.

"Oh green guy I'm surprised you came here so fast!"Zach did an evil didn't noticed the two Zach-bots coming up behind him and snached him.

"Alright Zach I know you're up to something."Chris said still confused."What are you doing?"

"Well you see green guy.I'm going to send a replacement of you again and then finally get rid of you Wild Ratts!"Zach explained.

"What?!You said if I worked for you wouldn't hurt anyone!Espacially Aviva!"Chris yelled trying to break free.

"Well guess what the deal if OFF!"Zach said."I thought if I lured you hear again I can send this Zach-bot in your place for a week and then finally have him explode which would explode the whole tortuga killing everyone in it."Chris couldn't help but shed a tear thinking of Aviva and all his family.

"You're not going to get away with this!"Chris yelled.

"I already am!"Zach Zach-bots put Chris in a cage like a wild tried to comunicate with the crew but Zach took his creature pod so he wouldn't warn them.

* * *

"Listen Chris I'm soory I took Aviva and the others to your room."Martin apoligized.

"Well guess what I DON'T accept your apoligy!"Aviva couldn't belive it Chris always accepted everyones apoligies espacially hers and Martin's.

'Something is not right here'Aviva thought"Chris are you feeling ok?"She asked him.

"Yeah never better alright!"He said.

"Then why didn't you accept the apoligy"She asked.

"Cause I didn't feel like it and you now what!"Chris started"We're DONE!"He yelled. and walked off.

* * *

**OH No Chris and Aviva are DONE!Soory it's so short Please review!**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Here's the next chapter I just couldn't keep thinking of Chris and Aviva being done forever so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Martin couldn't believe what Chris just said to Aviva even HE knew that Chris loved Aviva dearly._Alright something is up with Chris he would NEVER break up with Aviva because he can't live without her._Martin thought as he followed Chris through the gasp as he saw Chris walking into Zach's jet._Chris can't be working for Zach not even if his life depened on it._Martin walked in making sure he wasn't noticed by any Zach-bot or suddenly turned into a Zach-bot right before his eyes."That's not Chris!"He yelled but quiet enough so Zach wouldn't hear him._I need to tell Aviva and the others. _He thought as he started to leave. When he got to the _Tortuga_ he found Aviva still crying her eyes out."Aviva stop crying it really isn't OVER!"Martin assured her.

"How are you sure didn't you see Chris?How he said it?!"She said.

"Look I know it sounded and LOOKED like Chris, but it isn't him!"Martin assured again.

"Martin who would want Aviva and Chris apart?!"Kitty asked.

"ZACH!"He finally said.

"What?!"Aviva said."How would of he caught Chris?To be able to replace him!"Aviva asked standing up.

"Aviva didn't you say Chris left at nights for a couple of weeks now?"Koki asked.

"Yeah?"She responded still lost.

"That must be the reason Chris was leaving he's...I can't belive I'm saying this, but...he must of been working FOR Zach!"Kitty said.

"Chris would never of worked for Zach even if it depended on his life."Jimmy said.

"But he would of done it to protect us"Aviva said catching everyones attention."He was telling me the truth when he said that he was doing it so we wouldn't get hurt."She realized and ran out the door.

"Where are you going?"They all asked.

"To go and get MY Chris back!"She said and left.

"We should go as well she could get in trouble."Kitty suggested.

"Yeah espacially with Zach"Martin agreed and they followed Aviva.

* * *

**Well that's all I have I'll try to make the next chapter by the end of this Review and let me know what you think so far.**


	4. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	5. The sacrefice

**Hey guys soory I haven't updated lately but I had to work on TWO projects this week either it was that or I just got on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts.**

**Enjoy!**

Chris was sitting at the edge of the cage crying for Martin,his family,but mostly crying for his love,Aviva._I'm soo sorry Aviva I wish I could fix everything and do it all over again._He thought to himself until...he heard a big blast."What was that?"Chris asked as he got up.A Zach-bot headed towards to the bast only to be destroyed.

"Hey brother!"Martin and the others came running in.

"Martin!Aviva!Jimmy Z!Koki!Kitty!"Chris said happy to see his friend alive."You guys came back for me after how I treated you?"

"Of course Chris no matter whar we figured that you would do anything to protect us and we would do the same"Aviva said giving him a kiss on cheek.

"So does that mean you all forgive me?"Chris asked again.

"Yes Chris!"They all said.

"Not soo fast Wild Ratts!"Zach said."None of you are going ANYWHERE!"

"Now what do you want Zach?!"Martin asked.

"I want ONE of YOU to sacrifice their life soo all of you could leave"Zach said with a grin.

"I'll do it Zach!"Chris suddenly said.

"No,Chris don't do it!"Aviva said."I already lost you once I'm not going to lose you again"

"Its the only way to get you guys to leave without a fight."Chris told her."I'll take the sacrafice Zach,but you have to promise that you'll let them go free."

"I promise"Zach said with an evil walked up to him where they went into a room and the Zach-bots took Martin and the others outside to let them could hear Aviva crying for him making a sacrafice just to save her.

* * *

**Well there you go the fourth chapter hope you liked it soory it's soo short Please Review and if you have any ideas please let me know**


	6. Happy ending

**Hey guys I'm back with the LAST chapter thanks to all of you those who Reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't Wild Kratts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zach took Chris in a different and he could hear Aviva calling his name over and over. Chris sighed in disappointment he was sacraficing himself for his family.

"We have to go back for him!"Aviva said.

"You heard Chris Aviva we have to stay here"Jimmy said.

"NO! We have to go back for him I promised our mom I'll protect him form anything even if it takes MY own life"Martin said.

"Alright, but we'll need a plan"Kitty said.

"And I think I have a good one"Jimmy said. They all looked at him surprised that HE had a PLAN. "What I can think too you know"

"Alright whats your plan"Martin asked. Chris was in a bed leaned up and a lazer pointed straight at him.

"Any last words?"Zach asked. Chris shook his head 'no'. Zach laughed evily and started up the lazer. "Huh?" He wondered when the lazer started to fizzle. The Zach-bots came to check on it and took out a piece of... PIZZA? Aviva and and the gang came behind and Aviva went to free Chris while the oders distrated Zach and the Zach-bots.

"Aviva what are you doing here?"Chris asked in a whisper.

"I'm not losing you again Chris"Aviva simply said with a smile. Chris smiled back at her. When he was free Zach and the Zach-bots saw them when the gang went over to them. Zach growled angrily and pointed the fixed lazer at them. Chris was fast enough to push them all of the way. The lazer hit Chris and there was a big white flash. When the light died out, Chris was lying on the floor motionless. "CHRIS!"Aviva said as she ran towards him. "Chris please wake up don't do this to me don't leave me!"She begged. Martin and the gang came behind her all looking sad."No Chris no no you can't be gone. Don't do this to me wake up!"She continued to beg.

"I can't believe it he's gone"Jimmy said while Koki cried on his shoulder. Martin was holding Kitty while Aviva was right next to her beloved crying. While this was going Zach was grining evily.

"Ugh"They heard a groan. "What happened?"Chris asked.

"Chris!"Aviva screamed and jumped on him.

"Ow!"Chris said in pain from the lazer.

"Sorry"She said.

"I can't belive your alive!"Martin said.

"But how?"Jimmy asked "Wasn't the lazer strong enough to kill 10 million people in one balst?"

"Yeah"

"No no it can't be! You're supposed to be dead!"Zach said. The Zach-bots checked the lazer. Zach looked at it and it WASN'T the death lazer! It was the POWER lazer.

"Cool! Power lazer"Chris said. And in a flash a green light came from his hand.

"COOL!"Chris, Martin, and Jimmy said. Chris made the flash again and threw to the wall. "Now we can get out of here"He said. Chris and the crew left but before they were far enough they could hear Zach yelling that he'll take the power back and get his revenge.

"Lets never do that again."Martin said. They all nodded in agreement.

"What wrong Chris?"Aviva asked seeing Chris sad.

"I put you all in danger if I would of told you about Zach sooner we wouldn't of gotten hurt espacially you Aviva"Chris said.

"You only did it to protect us Chris"Aviva said and gave a kiss. Chris smiled at him and they all gave him a hug.

"So no hard feelings?"He asked.

"None"Aviva said and they all headed back home.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending but I wanted to end it already. Thanks again to all of you who Reviwed. I'm thinking of doing a sequel if you have Ideas please let me know. Please Review it makes my day**


End file.
